


Perspective

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [7]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This child, he thought, could have been one of the Noldor: creator and builder, curious and wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt to describe a character from the point of view of a character of a different race as though seeing them for the first time.

_Young_ was the word that came to mind, when first he saw this child; _alive_ followed close behind. He had the scent of freshness, newness, originality. He was a novelty, here amongst the mass of warriors with old weary eyes.

And the way he walked through the streets of his city, the wondrous dreaming expression on his face; this child made the King proud again of what he had wrought. This child, he thought, could have been one of the Noldor: creator and builder, curious and wise.

And he knew this was why he kept this child and his brother.


End file.
